The proposal
by Tanja88
Summary: Who are sitting in the livingroom...want to know read and review!!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z Gt, If I did I didn't waste my time writing this  
  
Eh this story takes place after Buu, this is not an AU story (I don't like those  
  
"Talking"  
(Thoughts)  
  
If you must know…I'm Dutch so bare with me…and I'm 14 again bare with me…  
  
Enjoy the story (I hope you do anyway) luv pan son  
  
Gohan is 22 and Videl 21.  
Goten is 11 and Trunks 12.  
And so on everybody is 4 years older.  
  
  
Chapter 1: "The proposal"  
  
It's been four years since Gohan and Videl finished high school.  
Gohan and Videl are doing great, they've been best friends, companions  
And loves her for four years now.br   
And it about time that they take a step further in their wonderful relationship.  
So where does that leave them, well they are about to go on a date in Satan City.  
  
"Mom do you know where my blue sweater is?" Gohan yelled from upstairs.  
"Yes dear, it's hanging outside with the rest of your clothes!" Chichi yelled back.  
"But mom I needed that sweater for tonight, I'm going out with Videl!" Gohan said as he walked downstairs to his mom.  
"Why it not like she gives a damn thing about what you wear." Chichi said.  
"Well no but I want tonight to be special!" Gohan said  
"Why is that son?" Goku asked.  
"Eh well I can't really say!" Gohan said.  
"What can't you say Gohan?" The 11-year-old Goten asked.  
"Nothing" Gohan said as he ran upstairs to his bedroom.  
"Well Chi what's for dinner?" Goku asked.  
"Goku you're hopeless!" Chichi said, as she was about to go to the kitchen when the bell rang.  
"I'll answer the door Chi!" Goku said as he walked to the door and saw Videl standing there.  
"Hey Videl, come in!" Goku said.  
"Hey Goku!" Videl said back.  
"Wasn't Gohan supposed to pick you up?" Goku asked.  
"Yes he was, but I thought I'd surprise him." Videl said smiling.  
"Well he's up in his room picking out some clothes to wear for your date!" Goku said.  
"He knows I don't mind what he wears!" Videl said.  
"Yeah that's what we told him, you better go to his room and talk to him or something!" Goku said.  
"Okay bye Goku!" Videl said as she walked up to Gohan's room (Gohan and Goten don't share a room anymore) and knocked on his door.  
"Come in!" Gohan said.   
"Hey Gohan!" Videl said.  
"Videl what are you doing here?" Gohan asked her.  
"What you're not happy to see me?" Videl asked with a puppy dog face.  
"Of course I'm happy to see you I'm always happy to see you it's just that I thought I had to pick you up and not the other way around." Gohan said.  
"Well I thought I'd surprise you, cause I don't feel like going to the city, I feel like spending time with you here." Videl said.  
"Great that's exactly what I was thinking" Gohan told her as he kissed her full on the lips.  
"So what's up with you and getting dressed for me" Videl asked.  
"Eh… No reason!" Gohan told her.  
"Gohan I know you long enough to tell that you lie! And I know that you are lying now!" Videl said a little angry.  
"Ahh come on Vid. If I tell you now then it won't be a surprise anymore!" Gohan said.  
"Well ok but you have to tell me today or eh I'll be mad at you!!" Videl said.  
"Yeah I'll tell you today okay?" Gohan told her  
"Ok what do you want to do walking or swimming?" Videl asked.  
"Ehmm swimming, we haven't done that in a while!" Gohan said  
"Ok I just have to get my bikini in your closet!"   
"Alright, could you also get my swimming trunks?" Gohan asked.  
"Sure which one, the blue one or the white one?" Videl asked.  
"Eh you choose!" Gohan said.  
"I think the blue one looks better on you!" Videl said.  
"The blue one it is!!!" Gohan said as Videl threw the shorts to him.  
"So what bikini are you wearing?" Gohan asked.  
"Eh I was thinking about the pink bikini or the black one!" Videl said.  
"I think you should wear the pink one, it looks incredibly hot on you!!" Gohan said.  
"Okay let me change!" Videl said blushing as Gohan started to walk away.  
"What are you doing Gohan" Videl asked confused.  
"I'm letting you change you clothes so I'm going to walk to the bathroom to change my clothes." Gohan said.  
"Gohan how long are we a couple" Videl asked already know the answer.  
" 4 years why?" Gohan asked kind off confused because he thought that she should have known the answer.  
" Have you ever see me change my clothes." Videl asked sarcastically.  
" Of course I have, that's a little weird if I haven't don't you think, I mean we've been together for four years." Gohan said.  
" I thought so Gohan so why don't you stay here while I get changed." Videl said.  
"Ok, Videl" Gohan said nervously.  
  
10 minutes later Videl and Gohan were ready with changing clothes and were about to go outside.  
  
"Gohan where are you going" Goten asked.  
"Videl and I are going for a swim." Gohan answered back.  
"Cool can I come??" Goten asked.  
"No!" Gohan said.  
"What why not?" Goten asked pouting.  
"I just want to be alone with Videl ok." Gohan said.  
"Please Gohan?????" Goten asked with his puppy dogface.  
"Yeah why not Gohan?" Videl asked.  
"Eh eh I want today to be special and I want to ask you something but if Goten is coming with us I can't ask it!" Gohan said.  
"What do you want to ask me Gohan?" Videl asked.  
"Well if I ask you now it wouldn't be a surprise!!" Gohan said.  
"Suit your self Gohan, you're loss! I'm off to find Trunks bye Videl!" Goten said.   
"What was that all about?" Videl asked.   
"Ehm I don't know, but hey shouldn't we be going now?" Gohan asked.  
"Yeah sure, but you still have tell me!!" Videl said.  
"Yeah I promise!"   
"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Videl said.   
"Yeah…hey Videl can I carry you?" Gohan asked shyly.  
"Huh…why? I can fly perfectly myself…(Eh but this is Gohan we're talking about I love being in his arms!) sure why not!" Videl said climbing in Gohan's strong arms.   
"Thanks Videl (Ow how I love having her in my arms!)"Gohan said nervously.  
"(Huh why is he so nervous…I mean it's not like it's the first time I'm in his arms!)" Videl thought.   
  
After a view minutes of flying Gohan and Videl were by the lake.  
  
"Last one in is a rotten egg!!" Videl yelled as she was running too the lake.   
"Hey no fair!" Gohan yelled as he ran after her.  
"Catch me if you can!!!" Videl yelled as she dove in to the lake, Gohan dove after her  
And tried to find her.   
"(Where is she? Eh… I could check her ki…Yeah that's what I'm going to do!)" Gohan thought.  
"Ahh she's right…behind me?" Gohan said as she looked behind his back.  
"Cheater! Locating my ki…well you're going to pay for that mister!" Videl said grinning.   
"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Gohan asked grinning back.   
"Like this…" Videl said as she tickled him.   
"Hey...Hahaha...that's not fair...haha…stop Videl…Oh come on!..haha"   
"You want some more you cheater!" Videl yelled as she tickled him some more.   
"Come on!! Hahaha you want it too? Haha" Gohan said as he tickled her too.  
"Gohan Hahahaha stop!" Videl yelled as they both drifted back to shore.   
"That was fun…"Gohan said.   
"Yeah we should do that some more…" Videl said.   
"I agree…" Gohan said as he kissed her passionately.   
"Gohan…what about that question you wanted to ask me?!" Videl asked, as they broke apart.   
"O yeah…well you see…" Gohan said.  
"Come on Gohan you can tell me everything you know that…" Videl said.   
"Yeah I know that…but eh I'm kind of nervous…" Gohan said.   
"Just tell me Gohan!" Videl said.   
"Ok but you promise you won't get angry or something!?" Gohan asked.  
"Why would I do that?" Videl asked as Gohan got down on one knee.  
"Well, ever since we first met I thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever met,   
And when we got to know each other more,   
I learned you were not only beautiful but also strong, stubborn, cute…really good to talk too and of course kind, smart and the have the most wonderful smile…what I'm trying to say is Videl, will you marry me?!!"   
"…"  
"Videl?" Gohan asked worried.  
"Yes…" Videl said.   
"What??" Gohan asked.   
"Yes….YES OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU GOHAN!!" Videl said as she kissed Gohan passionately, after they broke their kiss Gohan put a beautiful light blue diamond  
On her finger.  
"Oh Gohan!! It, it's gorgeous" Videl said excitedly.  
"Well it matches perfectly with your eyes, so I thought I'd buy that for you" Gohan said smiling.   
"Lets go tell everyone!" Videl said.  
"Sure!" Gohan said as he stood up and toke Videl's hand and walked home to his family.  
  
10 minutes later…  
  
"Mom, dad, Goten are you home?" Gohan asked as he and Videl came into the house.   
"Me and your mom are home Gohan, Goten is over at Trunks." Goku said.   
"Oh ok anyway we would like to tell you that Videl and I are engaged." Gohan said smiling.  
"Oh that's wonderful!! Chichi said half smiling half crying.   
"Congratulations son and you too Videl!" Goku said as he patted Gohan on the back and hugged Videl.   
"Thanks you guys…" Videl said.   
"Well let's start making the wedding invitations!" Chichi yelled with excitement.   
"Eh mom, don't you think we should do that an other time, Videl and I were going to tell everybody!" Gohan said.   
"Ok I suppose you're right…good bye hunny be careful!" Chichi said as Gohan and Videl left to go to Hurcule to tell the wonderful news.   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
And what do you think!!  
Review!!! Please!!   
I know it's lame but anyway do you think I should continue or stop?  
thanks anyway for reading my "story" peace, pan son 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z Gt, If I did I didn't waste my time writing this.p  
  
Eh this story takes place after Buu, this is not an AU story (I don't like those)p  
  
"Talking"br (Thoughts)p  
  
If you must know.I'm Dutch so bare with me.and I'm 14 again bare with me.p  
  
Enjoy the story (I hope you do anyway)p  
  
Gohan is 22 and Videl 21.br Goten is 11 and Trunks 12.br And so on everybody is 4 years older.p  
  
Owh and sorry it took me so long to update but my school had to come first. Well anyway review I love those..  
  
Last time:  
  
"Mom, dad, Goten are you home?" Gohan asked as he and Videl came into the house. Br "Me and your mom are home Gohan, Goten is over at Trunks." Goku said. Br "Oh ok anyway we would like to tell you that Videl and I are engaged." Gohan said smiling. Br "Oh that's wonderful!! Chichi said half smiling half crying. Br "Congratulations son and you too Videl!" Goku said as he patted Gohan on the back and hugged Videl. Br "Thanks you guys." Videl said. Br "Well let's start making the wedding invitations!" Chichi yelled with excitement. Br "Eh mom, don't you think we should do that an other time, Videl and I were going to tell everybody!" Gohan said. Br "Ok I suppose you're right.good bye hunny be careful!" Chichi said as Gohan and Videl left to go to Hurcule to tell the wonderful news. p  
  
Chapter2: Tell the father.  
  
"I don't know who is more exited your mom or us." Videl laughed. "I know what you mean" Gohan laughed back. "So how are we going to tell your dad?" Gohan asked. "Ehm just tell him I guess I'm sure he'll love it." Videl said. "Yeah well do you think we should tell the others like Bulma and Krillin?" Videl asked. "Eh.I don't know I certainly think we should go to Bulma's, because Goten's there and I also think we should go to the Lookout, to tell Piccolo and Dende and I guess we could go to the others." Gohan said. "So in three words we tell everyone!" Videl said laughing. "We're here!" Gohan yelled suddenly to Videl. "Don't scare me like that!" Videl screamed. "Sorry it's just that we're here at your place." Gohan said laughing. "Soon we have a place of our own." Videl said winking. "Yeah.we will." Gohan said blushing.  
  
Gohan and Videl landed on the floor and rang the bell, the butler Nigel opened the door.  
  
"Miss Videl, Mr. Gohan come on in Mr. Hurcule is eating in the kitchen." "Thank you Nigel." Videl said as she grabbed Gohan's hand and went to the kitchen. "You know Videl after all this time I've been here I still can't get used to the idea how huge this house is. Gohan confirmed. "Well me neither." Both Videl and Gohan laughed until they were in the kitchen where Hurcule was drinking his coffee. "Hi dad." Videl said as she kissed his cheek. "Hi sweat pea, hi Gohan to what do I owe this pleasure?" Hurcule asked. "Well dad we've got some great news!" Videl grinned. "What's the news honey?" Hurcule asked curiously.  
  
Videl showed her ring on her finger to her dad. It took about 10 seconds till Hurcule knew what she meant by great news. He hugged her and spun her around he even gave Gohan a hug and congratulated them both. He was crying. "My little girl is growing up so fast! When you were a little girl you used to go to the park with your mom and I, and you always told us you wanted to get married to the sweetest most wonderful guy in the world." Hurcule told her still weeping. "And I have found him." Videl said softly but still hard enough for Gohan to hear, she was looking strait at Gohan's eyes and he was looking back and smiling. Gohan walked towards her and kissed her passionately. "Your mother would have been so proud of you, you know that Videl." Hurcule said. "Yeah I know, I miss her though I wish she could be with us for just one day." Videl said after she broke the kiss with Gohan. "Videl I think we should go and pick Goten up at Bulma's." Gohan said as he looked as his watch. Videl nodded and said goodbye to her dad. After that they flew to Bulma's and knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it" Grumped Bulma. She walked towards the door and opened it. "Hey Bulma how are you." Asked Gohan. "I'm fine kid." Bulma replied back. "May we come in, we have to pick Goten up and tell you guys something. "Sure kid come on in, Hi Videl." Bulma said. "Hey Bulma." Videl replied back. Videl saw Bulma looking rather strange at her until Bulma said something. "O my god! You two are engaged" Bulma screamed out of joy. Videl and Gohan's eyes bulged out. "H.How did you know that?" Stammered Gohan out. " Well first of all the look in both your faces and second of all she is wearing an engagement ring!" Bulma said as she grabbed Videl's hand to take a better look at it. "Who is wearing an engagement ring?" Came a voice from behind. "Hey Goten we came to pick you up." Gohan said smiling at his younger brother. "Well okay Gohan but who is engaged." Asked the curious Goten. Videl showed her ring to Goten and his eyes went big. "O my god guys, you're getting married, I'm so happy for you." Goten said as he hugged Videl and Gohan. "Owh this is why you didn't want me to come swimming with you guys.Owh I see." Goten said putting two and two together. "Yeah well sorry squirt that I had to ditch you." Gohan said apologizing. "Ow no hard feelings bro." Goten said. Just then Trunks came downstairs to ask what Goten was doing and saw Videl and Gohan standing there. "Hey guys what are you doing here." Asked the 12 year old Trunks. "We went to pick up Goten and..." Videl said but was caught off by Goten. "And came to tell us that they are going to get married." Goten yelled in excitement. "Congratulations guys." Trunks said as he hugged Videl and shook Gohan's hand.  
  
After Gohan and Videl stayed to drink something they went to tell the others and Goten went home to his mom and dad. Everybody was happy for them after that they returned home. Videl was staying over so she put her pajamas on and Gohan was only in his boxers. When they lay in bed, Videl fell immediately asleep in Gohan's arms, Gohan on the other hand was thinking about something.  
  
(I feel so sorry for Videl that her mother isn't with her to share this moment. I only want to make my Videl happy. If I somehow could bring her mother back to life even if it is just for one day, she'll be so happy. But how do I do that she has died of natural causes and those people can't be restored to life. I'll ask dad in the morning.) Gohan thought as he too fell asleep.  
  
After 15 minutes Chichi and Goku went to bed and checked up on Videl and Gohan.  
  
"They look so peacefully and so in love." Chichi said dreamily. "Yeah I know Chi, but I see Gohan has something on his mind I'll ask him in the morning." With that Goku and Chichi went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
Next morning: 12 am.  
  
"Good morning." Yawned Gohan. "Good morning sleepyhead." Videl said as she kissed him. "How long have you been awake?" asked Gohan sleepily. "Ehm for about 30 minutes." Videl said smiling. "Why didn't you wake me." Gohan asked. "Well you look so cute when you sleep so I thought I'll let you sleep some more." Videl said. "You're so sweet Videl." Gohan said as he kissed her hard on the mouth, she kissed him back, then he kissed her in the neck and slowly went down. She gasped and moaned his name. after their make out session they went downstairs to eat.  
  
"Good morning." Gohan said singing. "Good morning son, what are you so happy about." Goku asked. "Ow it's just that I'm in love with the sweetest person in the world." Gohan said smiling, Videl blushed.  
  
When they finished breakfast Gohan asked Goten if he could take Videl out for a walk. Goten asked why but Gohan only said that he needed to talk to dad. Goten did what his brother asked and toke Videl outside to play something.  
  
"Dad can I ask you something." Gohan asked Goku carefully. "Anytime son." Goku grinned at his son. "Well see you know I'd do anything to make Videl happy right." Goku nodded. "Right well anyway I know how much Videl misses her mother and really wants her to be at the wedding. And I know we can't wish her back to life because she died of natural causes but can't you do something so that her mother will be back for just one day. I never asked you anything dad just this once." Gohan said pleading. "Well son I don't know if it can be possible, I could come back for one day because I didn't day off natural causes." Goku said as he looked in Gohan's sad eyes. "But I will try my best to get her back for the wedding." Goku said smiling. Gohan looked up grinning as much as he could as he hugged his father. "Oh thank you dad you're the best I love you!" Gohan screamed with joy. Chichi heard the whole thing and smiled and stepped back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Gohan thanked his father once more and went outside to his brother and fiancé. He walked behind her and put his arms around her, she flinched because she didn't saw him coming but then she smiled and put her head on his shoulder and kissed him.  
  
"Hey handsome." Videl said as she kissed him some more. "Hey sexy lady." Gohan said as he kissed her passionately on the lips. "Gross go get a room or something." Goten said screaming and sticking out his tongue. "If you don't like it Goten go away!" Gohan said as he turned Videl around and kissed her some more. Then he kisses her neck and left a hickey. "G.Gohan we should do this somewhere more private like your room." Videl said moaning. "You're right Gohan said picking her up still kissing her and flew to his window which was open. He flew inside and put her on the bed still kissing her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and kissed his chest. "Videl this is so nice don't stop." Gohan moaned. Videl kissed his chest some more and went up to his neck and also left a hickey then she went up to his chin and mouth and kissed him hard. After 20 minutes they were finished making out and went downstairs. When they got downstairs two people were sitting on the sons couch.  
  
Hah finished this chapter..  
  
Well please tell me what you think I would like a lot of reviews.  
  
Lots of love pan son 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z Gt, If I did I didn't waste my time writing this Eh this story takes place after Buu, this is not an AU story (I don't like those) "Talking"br (Thoughts)p  
  
If you must know.I'm Dutch so bare with me.and I'm 15 again bare with me.  
  
Enjoy the story (I hope you do anyway)  
  
Gohan is 22 and Videl 21. Goten is 11 and Trunks 12. And so on everybody is 4 years older.  
  
Owh and sorry it took me so long to update but my school had to come first. Well anyway review I love those..  
  
Last time:  
  
"Hey handsome." Videl said as she kissed him some more. "Hey sexy lady." Gohan said as he kissed her passionately on the lips. "Gross go get a room or something." Goten said screaming and sticking out his tongue. "If you don't like it Goten go away!" Gohan said as he turned Videl around and kissed her some more. Then he kisses her neck and left a hickey. "G.Gohan we should do this somewhere more private like your room." Videl said moaning. "You're right Gohan said picking her up still kissing her and flew to his window which was open. He flew inside and put her on the bed still kissing her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and kissed his chest. "Videl this is so nice don't stop." Gohan moaned. Videl kissed his chest some more and went up to his neck and also left a hickey then she went up to his chin and mouth and kissed him hard. After 20 minutes they were finished making out and went downstairs. When they got downstairs two people were sitting on the sons couch.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Hey Sharpner, Erasa what are you guys doing here" Asked a surprised Gohan. Videl went over to Erasa and hugged her she did the same thing with Sharpner. "Well we wanted to see you guys it's been over 2 years since we've seen each other and Mr. Satan said that you were here over at Gohan's, so we thought we'd surprise you guys." Explained Erasa, Sharpner only nodded. "Well it's great to see you again, so what have you guys been up to?" Asked a curious Videl. "Well actually I'm pregnant." Erasa told her casually. "O my god that is so wonderful!" Videl yelled in excitement. "Congrats you guys." Gohan said as he shook Sharpners hand and hugged Erasa. "Thanks guys." Erasa said on the verge of tears. Videl smiled and nodded. "And what have you guys been up to?" Asked Sharpner. "Gohan just asked me to marry him." Videl said as she showed her ring. "That's so wonderful." Squealed Erasa as she hugged both Gohan and Videl. "Cool man." Sharpner said as he put his arm around Erasa. "Hey I have an idea." Videl said. Gohan looked at her with so much love in his eyes and waited till she told what her idea was. "Well how about we go out, just the four of us?" Videl suggested. "That's a great idea; we can catch up and stuff, should we go now or tonight?" Erasa asked. "Now is a good time I think, well let's go." Videl grabbed Gohan by the hand and so did Erasa with Sharpners. "So can you guys still fly or what?" Erasa asked curiously. "Yeah we still can fly." Gohan said looking down. "Honey what's wrong?" Videl asked concerned. "Oh nothing Videl." Gohan said as he looked in her eyes. (There is definitely something wrong with him; I'll leave it for now because Erasa and Sharpner are here but when they'll be going home or something I'll ask him.) Videl thought. "Ok honey. Erasa how should we go, do we take a car or do you want us to fly there?" Videl asked. "Well we better use the car, because it isn't a capsule car so we can't just take it wherever we want." Sharpner said. "Ok it's settled we take your car." Videl said as she walked towards the car.  
  
Gohan and Videl stepped into the back of the car and Sharpner in the passengers' seat and Erasa next to him. 2.5 hours later they were in Satan City. They drove to a not to expensive restaurant. Sharpner parked the car and they all walked towards the restaurant. When they sat by the table they talked about the old days and what was happening these days. Videl asked Erasa to be her brides made but Gohan didn't ask Sharpner to be his because he already had somebody in mind, Sharpner understood.  
  
"So Erasa how many months are you pregnant?" Asked Videl. "For 3.5 months." Erasa said dreamily. "So are you guys planning on having children?" Asked Sharpner out of nowhere. Both Videl and Gohan looked shocked and then at each other Videl was the first to speak. "Well eh.we haven't really talked about that." Videl stated. "No eh but ehm well we'll see what happens, I hope it will happen soon because I love Videl so much and there isn't anybody in this universe who I want to have a child with except for one and that is Videl ." Gohan said quietly blushing. "Oh Gohan I never knew you felt this way." Videl said kissing him passionately. "I love you Gohan and there isn't anybody in this universe that I want to have a child with except for you. Videl said kissing him some more. "There so much in love Sharp it's so cute." Erasa said to Sharpner. "Erasa?" Sharpner asked quietly. "Yes what is it Sharpner?" Erasa asked him. Sharpner sat down on one knee in front of her and held her hand. At this moment Gohan and Videl stopped kissing and looked at their friends, Erasa was crying with joy. "Erasa I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do with out you, you're the love of my life my best friend my soul mate, Erasa will you marry me?" Sharpner asked as he showed her the ring. Erasa was quiet. "Erase.please answer." Sharpner pleaded. "Yes Sharpner of course I will marry you silly." Erasa said smiling with joy and kissing him hard. "Oh Gohan that's so sweet." Videl said leaning her head on Gohan's shoulder. "I know hon." Gohan said smiling at his friends.  
  
Couple of hours later when Erasa and Sharpner went home Videl wanted to talk to Gohan about what happened before they went to dinner.  
  
"Gohan tell me what's on your mind." Videl said. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "Well you seemed so sad when Erasa asked if we still could fly." Videl said. "Oh it's that, it's nothing to worry about Videl." Gohan said. "Son Gohan we made a promise that we'll tell each other everything." Videl said angry. "I know." Gohan said. "Well tell me what is wrong." Videl said. "Well alright." Gohan said as he sat down and Videl sat next to him. "It's just that well when I was a little boy I hadn't had really have friends, yeah except Piccolo and the others, but I mean friends my age you know. Well anyway in Highschool when I met you I fell in love with you but I was afraid that you would freak out if you knew I was half alien. But when you found out that I was an alien you didn't freak out, at that moment I knew you were the one for me. But Erasa and Sharpner especially Sharpner saw me as a geek or as the Great Saiyaman and when they found out that I the geeky Gohan was the Great Saiyaman and that he was an alien they treated me differently. Like they were afraid of me or something. And later on when they weren't afraid of me anymore it looked like they only hang out with me because I am an alien and they think it's cool. Do you know what I mean?" Gohan asked. "Owh Gohan yeah I know what you mean you feel like the use you because you're an alien, Well let me tell you this if they do screw them I love you and I will never let anything bad happen to you." Videl said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Videl it means a lot to me." Gohan said as he kissed her on the cheek and then on her nose slowly to her mouth then she kissed him back, she opened her mouth to give him access. He put his tongue in her mouth till they heard something behind their back.  
  
"Ahum" Goku said with his hand before his mouth. "Ehm sorry to interrupt you two but eh Videl your dad's on the phone and Gohan your mom said you have to go to bed because you have some planning to do for the wedding." Goku said. "Alright dad we're coming." Gohan said as he stood up and offered Videl his hand and pulled her up. "Thanks Gohan." Videl said as she ran to the sons' house to pick up the phone. "Hey Gohan." Goku said. "Yes dad?" Gohan asked. "Well I've asked Dende about the thing you asked me, well he said it was possible but you have to ask the Grand Kai in person about it tomorrow." Goku said smiling. "Really dad?" Gohan asked grinning. "Yeah really, I'll come with you tomorrow but you'll have to make sure Videl stays over at her place tonight and tomorrow otherwise she could find out alright?" Goku asked. "Yeah okay I'll make sure of it." Gohan said grinning as he hugged his father. "This is going to make Videl so happy." Gohan said smiling as he flew into the air and flew as fast as he could to his house. (I just love to see my son happy.) Goku thought.  
  
In the sons' house.  
  
"Hi dad." Videl said as she picked up the phone. ~Hi sweat pea are you coming home today?~ Asked Hercule. "Ehm I don't know dad I'll have to ask Gohan." Said Videl as she yelled for Gohan, Gohan came rushing in. "What is wrong?" Gohan asked. "Nothing lunkhead, my dad asked if I'm staying here or if I'm going home tonight, what would you want me to do?" Videl asked. "Ehm well what about you go home tonight and tomorrow, because I have to do the manly thingy that we do to prepare for the wedding and my mother and brother are going somewhere. So nobody will be home. "Hmm okay." Videl said suspiciously. "Dad, dad your still there?" asked Videl to her dad on the phone. ~Yeah I'm still here Videl, so what are you going to do?~ Hurcule asked. "Well I'm spending the night at home, so I'll see you in a view, love you dad." Videl said. ~love you too sweat pea.~ Hurcule said to his daughter. "Well I better be going." Videl said. "I'll walk you to the door." Gohan said as he grabbed her hand and walked outside. "I'll fly you home if you want." Gohan said. "You better not you have to be up early and I'll miss you and if you're coming with me I am afraid I won't let you go." Implied Videl. "I think you're right." Gohan said as he put his hands on her cheeks. "And I think you wouldn't get any sleep done." Videl alleged. "You're right again." Gohan said as he looked in her eyes very closely. "And then you couldn't prepare the wedding." Videl said. "You are absolutely right." Gohan said as he kissed her hard and passionately. "Mmm don't stop." Videl said as she felt her knees getting weak. "I won't." Gohan said as he kissed her hard once more. Gohan kissed her behind her ear Videl felt like she had to faint, it felt so good. "G.Goh.Gohan stop!" Videl said as she pulled away thoroughly. "I will in a minute." Gohan said as he kissed her again and she kissed back even harder. "No.Gohan we have to stop things could get out of hand and.and you have to be up early in the morning." Videl said as she pulled away. "You're right honey." Gohan said as he to pulled away and stepped a step backwards. "Well I should be going I love you Gohan and have fun tomorrow." Videl said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too Videl, be careful! See you in two days." Gohan said as he saw her flying off.  
  
Gohan walked inside and told his parents that he was going to bed. He walked upstairs and took everything off except for his boxers and pulled the coffers down, lay on his bed, pulled his coffers over him and fell asleep thinking only of Videl and what he was going to do tomorrow.  
  
In the kitchen where Chichi and Goku were. "It's so cute what Gohan is doing for Videl, they're so much in love." Chichi said to her husband. "I know they're made for each other, just like we are Goku said as he kissed Chichi on the mouth. She kissed him back they walked upstairs to their bedroom still kissing and making love. After that they fell asleep. 


End file.
